


海中月

by Liliansa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansa/pseuds/Liliansa
Summary: 人鱼艾 x 贵族革命者萨，19世纪俄罗斯背景，半架空，《往事与随想》AU，慢热
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 4





	1. 谢肉节

公爵的长子脑袋不太对劲。马车夫和女佣们私下里传闲话。  
“有点疯。”  
“在涅瓦河的冰水里泡坏了。”  
“我听说是被大炮吓的！”  
“谁知道？真是命大，死了那么多兵，两个小孩倒捞起来了。”  
“还有一个小孩？”  
“对，死掉了。发高烧，没熬过去。是家里跟着的男僮。”  
“可怜！……脑子烧坏了，醒了直喊，要找人鱼！还说要……哎，真是吓人！夫人哭断了肠子，才搬回莫斯科来，又生了……”

萨博关掉窗户，把仆从们的声音也关在寒冷的天气里。三月的莫斯科依然滴水成冰，他透过玻璃凝视着昏黄无力的夕阳，又开始走神。

假如，假如真的有人鱼，这样的冰天雪地，他们躲在哪儿呢？  
萨博十三岁时随父亲远航过，到阿拉斯加去接俄美公司的账，海狸皮、海豹骨什么的。巨大的冰山浮在浅蓝的海面上，是纯粹的、圣洁的美。船长说，冒出来的只是山尖，更庞大的部分藏在水面之下，所以咱们不能靠得更近了。十三岁的萨博抱着望远镜在冰冷的海风里贪婪地盯那座山，越来越小、闪着亮光，直到睫毛挂上冰渣，皮肤失去知觉。

现在他长到十九岁，知道即使有人鱼，也不会真的坐在冰山顶上唱歌——那太冷了，人鱼的体温只比人类低一些，比鱼还是热多了。  
——这些稀奇古怪的笃定是怎么来的，萨博本人也不清楚。他已经过了为幻想中的生物着魔的年纪，年少时疯狂的搜寻只留下一些纸面上的痕迹，散落在现今被圣西门、普希金和黑格尔霸占的书房里。

如果不是又做了那个梦。

萨博摇摇头，把那条火焰一样的鱼尾甩出脑海，再看了一眼手中泛黄的草稿，是好几年前仿造维特鲁威人画的人鱼版本——他依据深海水压，对手脚处的骨骼做出调整，在胳膊那里画了呈弓形的桡骨和尺骨，脚则赋以极长的跗骨、跖骨，和相当纤细的跟骨1⃣️。  
是非常幼稚的作品——人类的生殖器就吊儿郎当地长在鱼尾腰部中间，十分突兀。萨博原谅自己，那时候他还不清楚鱼类普遍是体外受精。  
但这不能解释他为什么描绘「男性」的人鱼。欲盖弥彰，又或者，明目张胆地，萨博在这一页写上了标题：我的罗蕾莱。  
对着稍显稚气的字迹端详片刻，萨博失笑，随手将纸张夹进一本地质学的书里，起身下楼——这是谢肉节的最后一天，全家人都要去公爵大人的晚宴上接受“宽恕”。

怪事就是从这天夜里开始的。  
晚宴本身长且枯燥。奥特卢克三世慢条斯理地讥讽每一位奴仆，从假装记不起他们的名字开始，面对长子他却不愿自讨没趣，只潦草地哼了一声，不屑的意味还不及逃避重。萨博以同样的潦草低头亲吻父亲的手背，腰还没有弯下就已经弹起。这多少触怒了公爵大人，他让人把那条高大的纽芬兰犬牵进来，在整个用膳过程中孜孜不倦地喂它——直接用他自己的餐叉。  
公爵夫人迪蒂愠怒又嫌弃的表情让萨博心生愉悦。

到底谁是疯子呢？他欢快地想。  
弟弟斯特利用他一贯的不赞同的表情逼视萨博，这毫无作用，他只得转头说些轻浮愉快的话题，比如如何期待即将开始的伊斯梅洛夫团的军职生活。迪蒂对幼子露出蜜糖一样黏腻的笑容，她的一切美好计划在萨博那里业已破产，在斯特利身上却还大有可为。

室温热到萨博坐立难安，他用最快的速度吃饱退场，扔了半块鹅肉馅饼给纽芬兰犬。那狗热情洋溢地舔他的手，萨博一边夸着好孩子，一边不动声色地把口水再抹回到狗黑色的皮毛上。奥特卢克三世显而易见地用力克制着，直到萨博彻底消失在门口才听到他对男仆大吼大叫。

所以当凌晨一点，父亲的听差来叫人的时候，萨博原本预料是奥特卢克三世终究想要出一口恶气。但听差神色慌张，外衣也没穿。萨博随他走到大厅门口，警察局长裹在军用大衣里，礼貌地用法语同他问好。

“需要检查一下您的文件，还有通信。” 局长把总督的命令递给萨博看。  
萨博往窗外望去，还有好几个人，都戴着哥萨克军帽，白色的帽缨在黑夜里很显眼。他点头把这些人全让进来，带路往楼上走，局长在书房门口强硬而温和地请他止步。萨博无所谓地站到一边，惊慌的仆人已经叫醒了斯特利，后者制止了再去惊扰公爵夫妇，废了一些口舌从把手楼梯口的哥萨克那里通过，走到萨博跟前来。

“您又做了什么可笑的事？” 斯特利的埋怨不乏失望。  
“我不知道。你猜猜看？” 萨博的诚恳在他蓝眼睛里快活的光亮下显得有些讥诮。  
“您应当……” 斯特利欲言又止，泄气地说，“做正确的事。”  
“像你一样吗？正确、稳健、无懈可击。” 萨博真心实意地叹了口气，“我倒宁愿你讲一些别的话，做一些别的事。”

两兄弟都静默了。片刻后警察局长出来，后面跟着的哥萨克怀里抱着一堆搜出来的书和纸张。他又和公爵次子问好，并询问萨博能否去卧室也看一看。萨博点头，斯特利指引他们过去，萨博百无聊赖地跟在后面。这次比书房里还快些，局长很快被送到大门口，真挚地为深夜打扰致歉，表示需要把搜出来的那些东西带回去仔细检查，并附上一张详细的清单。“您可以五天后派人来取。” 

萨博把清单收好，瞥见那本地质书也在其中。斯特利客气地把人送走，凑过来看，大多数都同地质书一样让人不明所以。兄弟俩默默无言地各自回去睡觉。  
一进卧室萨博就觉得不对，多了股奇怪的味道，倒挺好闻。但他困得发懵，无心理会，脱下罩衣就爬到了床上，一只枕头莫名其妙地湿了大半，萨博把它扔下床，窝进被子里安眠。莫约五六点钟的时候他被冻醒了，壁炉还燃得很旺，窗却开了一条小缝，带着雪碴的风往里挤，正冲着萨博的头。他爬起来，光脚走过去关窗，窗框下积了一滩化掉的雪水，那股味道愈发浓烈了，有点辛辣，像柑橘类的植物但又不是。  
怔了两秒钟，萨博把窗户彻底打开，暗沉沉的黎明里除了呼啸的风雪什么也没有。他把半个身子探出去，费力地四处打望，远处的狗叫和近处马的嘶鸣交织在一起。萨博的鼻尖冻得发疼，又缩回来关上窗，雪花很快融化，濡湿了他的金发。他走回到床边坐下发呆，总觉得很多地方都不对，但困意诡异地汹涌来袭，不知道怎么就栽倒过去。光离古怪的梦一直折磨他到天大亮，雪地的反光晃得人不得不起来。萨博面红耳赤地把床单什么的都撤掉，脏掉的睡衣塞在其中。女佣在他洗漱的时候进来收拾，萨博在屋子里转了好几圈，煞有介事地问她有没有闻到什么奇怪的味道，收获了一个巨大的白眼。她扬长而去之后，萨博才醒悟过来，有点讪讪地抓抓头，在昨夜那扇窗前呆站了一会，最终决定把这事抛在脑后。

会客厅里，奥特卢克三世在读刚刚烤掉湿气的今日报纸，看到他照例阴阳怪气地挑刺，“要是你也穿上灰大衣，我绝不会去皇帝那里求情。”  
萨博置若罔闻，他父亲一向色厉内荏，也是警察昨晚没有将自己一起带走，才还有胆量说这些闲话。表姐克尔拉和她的未婚夫哈库在午餐后赶了过来，三人躲进萨博的书房里交换信息。

“没想到搜得这么急，节也不过了。” 克尔拉扫视乱糟糟的书房——这倒不是那些哥萨克的错，萨博一向如此，他的东西只有自己才找得到。  
“是为了什么？” 萨博问，“没听见有什么风声。”  
“还不知道。好几个全不相干的人也被查了。” 哈库写了张名单，萨博和克尔拉一起看过之后，在油脂蜡烛上烧掉。  
“那就不是因为那个……将军。” 萨博跳到桌子上坐着，从屁股底下抽出来一本书乱翻。

克尔拉和哈库对视一眼，那位将军在西伯利亚染上肺病，病得快死了。皇帝立马仁慈地赦免他回家，在医院里补发了圣亚历山大勋章，当晚就走了。家产早在当年审讯时全部没收掉，充作监狱里的生活费。遗孀脑筋不太清醒，抱着枕头当小孩哄——他们的独子在六个月大的时候死在看守所里。  
很多学生和军官们凑了钱，萨博作为代表把钱和捐款明细送到了主审官那里转交，对方好心劝他烧掉，但没必要，牵扯的人太多，第三厅的特务总督——赤犬本人——都捐了些。何况皇帝尼古拉一世心思偏狭，但最爱宽宏仁爱的面子，不然也不会热衷玩赦免的游戏。

“那还能是因为什么？” 克尔拉暴躁地跺脚，橘色的头发随着她娇小的身躯跳动。  
哈库近乎爱怜地看着她，萨博瞅见他伸手去整理克尔拉的发丝，在中途又缩回去。他们目光交接，哈库宽和地笑笑，安慰道：“没事的。皇帝大人想一出是一出。你不是要毕业了吗？学业要紧。”  
“对。” 克尔拉赞同地理了理萨博的领子，从他手里把乱翻的书抢过去，惊呼道：“你怎么还在找人鱼？难道论文还能写这个？”  
萨博这才发现昨天那张「我的罗蕾莱」不知道怎么换到这本书里来了，大概是哥萨克弄乱的，他有些尴尬地把东西抢回来放下，岔开话题道：“不是的。论文是天文学的。我过些日子再回学校住，家里书齐一点。” 最后一句是跟哈库说的，这位表姐的未婚夫同时是莫斯科大学的助理教授，也是他们秘密小组的核心元老。

克尔拉一路喋喋不休地被送到门口，吻别礼的时候夸萨博新换的香水不错。萨博一头雾水地回去看书，始终难以集中精神，索性又把「我的罗蕾莱」拿出来端详，发现「罗蕾莱」有点洇开了。他烦躁得不行，下楼去厨房要了很多肉，把纽芬兰犬牵出来，一人一狗吃了个干净，最后冲进雪地里撒了半天欢，才觉得神清气爽。斯特利在门口等他，略带谴责地提醒说：”这才是斋节的第一天。“ 萨博懒得搭理。狗停下来抖毛，甩了斯特利一身的污雪，他哥哥毫不掩饰地哈哈大笑，揉着狗头夸好孩子。

1⃣️ 参考《华莱士人鱼》


	2. 不是大狗熊

在家的泰半时间都这样无聊，找不到事做，论文就做得很快。初稿将定，萨博却不感到轻松。  
见鬼的事越来越多。匪夷所思的水迹出现频繁，却好像只在萨博的卧室和书房里——还有几次在纽芬兰犬的狗窝附近，它晚上跟看门人睡在门厅。萨博旁敲侧击过几次，仆人和弟弟都当他发神经，斯特利委婉地建议他写论文压力大就出去打猎散散心。至于香味大家都习惯了，可能都跟克尔拉想的差不多。萨博年少时的德语家教回来拜访，还请他介绍这香水的货源——德国人盘了个小店，专给他教过的贵族子弟卖些精奇的好东西。

旁人都毫无觉察，萨博却不能只当是幻觉。他夜里睡不好，长出两个青黑的眼圈。厨房晚间就开始送白兰地过来，配了果汁和冰块一起。萨博只意思地抿了几口，第二天却是空的——他自己没法觉得稀奇，送了酒之后，梦里那个猥亵他的男人都带上了酒气。  
不错，就是猥亵。萨博总梦见被面目不清的男人湿漉漉地舌吻，浑身摸来摸去，就这么能纠缠一晚上，醒不过来也睡不踏实。他笃定这不是梦之后试图熬着不睡，捉着枪，要一枪崩了那罪犯，但三番五次都被催眠一样放倒。萨博把纽芬兰犬牵进来，睡在地毯上，当晚也只是多听见几声犬吠，什么也没改变。  
第二天狗比他醒得还晚。从狗爪子里萨博抠出来一片火红的鱼鳞。他震惊地摔倒在地，大脑一片空白。那鳞片不大，比指甲盖还小些，但异常坚硬且锋利，萨博的拇指和食指划了很深的口子，血淌得到处都是，他怒不可遏地爬起来对着空气大吼：“你要么现在出来！要么永远滚蛋！” 狗被吓得跟着狂吠。  
女仆闻声冲进来，惊呼着给他包扎。萨博脑子嗡嗡作响，觉得自己确实是个神经病。

那鳞片掉到地上就找不着了。这晚平安无事，一夜好眠。萨博难得睡得踏实，临近天亮才做了个梦。  
是尼古拉一世登基那天，贵族和平民都挤在圣彼得堡的参政院广场上看热闹，到处都是“乌拉乌拉”的吼声，后来是军鼓声、马蹄声、枪炮声。十岁的萨博被「宪法」两个字勾掉了魂，起义军被轰到涅瓦河上时他也追着去了，“占领武器要塞！” 他听到士兵们喊，然后就什么也听不见了。大炮落得很近，耳鸣持续不断。快半米的冰面被炮弹轰开，萨博和旁边的三四个兵一起摔进冰水里。  


刺骨的寒冷和窒息迅速没过头顶，萨博深吸了一口气从床上弹起来，心擂如鼓。  
他冲下床，查看昨晚送的酒和果汁——照例空了。萨博又兴奋又茫然，光脚转了两圈不知道做什么好。他又趴在地毯上埋头找了半天，那块鳞片还是毫无踪迹。女仆进来问他在找什么，他描述昨天的那块火红的鱼鳞，说到一半又住嘴——除了他没人看见过，旁人都当他的手是狗伤的。那女仆看疯子的表情让萨博心里窝火，在她走后独自抱着狗呆坐了一会。  
梦彻底清醒了，此刻他又不确定是否真的有人鱼了——十岁那年到底是怎么被救起来的，他想到头痛也记不起。

萨博神思不属，还是来看他的克尔拉第一个发现。外面的雪要化了，那场莫名其妙的搜查也终于摸出了缘由。  
“就是那个，伊万诺夫的命名日，大家聚会，喝醉酒，跳玛祖卡舞，唱了歌。” 克尔拉津津有味地翻萨博的天文学论文。  
“什么聚会……” 萨博回过神来，想了半天才记起，“哦，那天。可我根本没去。唱的什么？”  
“谁知道他们发什么神经？” 克尔拉翻了个白眼，又调皮地眨眨眼，“皇帝砍头的那个。”  
姐弟对视着笑了起来，是伊万诺夫改的小调，原曲是法国人的，有趣极了。要讲说，俄国人还是太大惊小怪，听得少了。皇帝被砍了头，是什么稀奇事吗？不过……  
“是怎么传出去的？” 萨博皱眉问。克尔拉忧虑地回答：“伊万诺夫，交了太多朋友，第三厅的秘密警察混进去了。他喝了酒，开心得很，什么都晓不得。” 他们交换了一个无可奈何的眼神，即使是对俄国人来说，伊万诺夫喝酒的样子也算得上是可怕了。  
克尔拉又宽慰他：“不是什么大事。唱唱歌而已。赤犬收了钱。事情就压在第三厅。也没人被抓。”  
“他不靠谱。” 萨博说，“还是得尽快……”  
“嘘。” 克尔拉用食指堵住他的嘴，换了个话题，“你最近在忙什么？”  
“论文啊……” 萨博朝那堆稿纸努努嘴，克尔拉嗤笑一声：“还瞒着我？再问一遍，你最近在忙什么？”  
萨博挫败地叹了口气，伸出右手来给她看，才想起伤口早就愈合——他从小就如此，自愈能力惊人，骨折了都能两三天就长好，“是人鱼。我怀疑真的有人鱼。”  
“你怀疑了快十年了！” 克尔拉恼火地吼他。  
“这次不一样！” 萨博也吼回去，“我捡到鱼鳞了！他还偷喝我的酒、果汁。对了！厨房的人说，肉和蜂蜜也老是失踪，被偷了很多。”  
“鱼鳞呢？”  
“丢了，找不着……”  
克尔拉怜惜地摸摸萨博的头：“还吃肉和蜂蜜对吗？”  
萨博无法反抗地点头，克尔拉接着说：“我知道是什么了。公爵府上跑进来一只大狗熊！”  
萨博挣扎着打开哈哈大笑的克尔拉，无可奈何地等她笑够，才问：“你和哈库有什么打算？”  
“能有什么打算？” 克尔拉浑不在意，“革命尚未成功，不，尚未开始。”  
“可是……” 萨博想起那天哈库想要触碰却又收回的手。  
克尔拉也正色和他说：”我绝不要结婚。你看我们姨祖母。只有她未婚，才开心了一辈子。他要是想和别人结婚，退了这边就行。反正我父母都死了，现在谁还来管我出门？“  
萨博只好把话都咽回去，克尔拉挑了些书借走，两人又闲话几句，萨博把她送上马车，在门口碰到斯特利回家，他硬是要打发男仆去买零食，指明买素油碗豆羹给克尔拉吃，“表姐以前喜欢的呀。” 克尔拉从马车窗户里伸出头来吻他的脸颊，说“表姐长大了。” 说完不等回话就催车夫快走。斯特利涨红了脸，男仆不知所措地看着他们，萨博叹了口气，道：“去买吧。我想吃。” 男仆如释重负地跑了。斯特利铁青着脸进门。  
萨博等着素油碗豆羹买回来才进去，男仆还顺便买了些荞麦肉饼。他叼着肉饼上楼，在书桌前坐下，预备吃完就开始誊论文。

“啪嗒。”  
半块肉饼掉在稿纸上，油点缓慢地洇开。  
萨博有些哆嗦地伸手去拿那张纸，上面歪歪扭扭地写着一行法文：「不是大狗熊」，四个词里有两个拼错了。

这算是坐实了萨博疯癫的名声。全家人都知道他连着两天跟空气大吼大叫，还急吼吼地找些乱七八糟的东西，把家里翻个底朝天。老姆妈抹着泪跟公爵夫人说少爷可能还梦游，厨房的吃食多半也是他偷的。萨博心烦意乱，无从解释，索性搬回大学去住，一下子就清净了。初开始还有些不习惯，但学校里可忙的事太多，很快也就抛开脑后。  
五月初，春天终于有影了，桦树的绿芽冒出来。萨博的毕业考也顺利完成，他推开门出来，大出一口气，因为缺氧或者兴奋和紧张，脸像苹果一样红得讨喜。有同学们围上去问东问西，教授们还在里面评分，萨博随口应了两句，哈库分开人群走到跟前，一脸严肃地示意他跟着走。萨博不明所以地随他穿过两截石隧道，庭院尽头站着三位宪兵，双方礼貌问好，对方随即出示了文件，是逮捕令。  
哈库和萨博一样猝不及防，显然都没意料到会直接收到这种东西。萨博把文件接过去看，是第三厅的赤犬元帅本人签的字，他头也不抬地问：“从圣彼得堡发来的？”  
为首的那位宪兵点头，意识到萨博没看见之后又大声答是。  
萨博抬头和哈库对视一眼，点头道：“那就走吧。” 这类审问之前也有过一两次，但他们一直很小心，第三厅也不能像对待下级军官一样毫无理由地把人先打死再说。  
宪兵大概没想到如此容易，萨博只好自己带路，走出老远那三个宪兵才和他说方向反了，不是去警察局，是去一个郊外军团的要塞。

萨博就这么毫不知情地被关在瞭望塔下，房间是以前僧侣苦修用的，在地下，最高处的窗户有巴掌大的缝隙能透进光，三餐都是小圆面包和冷汤——这没什么好抱怨的，看守他的宪兵吃得一样，还要站着巡逻。令人无法忍耐的是黑暗和无聊，萨博申请了几次也没得到蜡烛和纸笔。无人提审和探视，到第二天晚上萨博已经熟悉了这里每一种声音——其他囚犯的呻吟叹息，宪兵的马刺和哥萨克军刀的碰击，还有蟑螂窸窸窣窣的爬行——好在天一黑，它们就都爬去走廊尽头的值班室，只有那里有光。  
连蟑螂都喜欢光亮的地方。

萨博在霉臭的草堆里想念他的人鱼，越想越觉得是真的存在，只是不知道怎么钓出来——从他搬出家，对方就再也没有踪迹。  
仿佛知晓他心思，这天夜里人鱼就到了梦里。


	3. 冰冷的涅瓦河

梦一开端就泡在冰水里，肺疼得要炸开，萨博小幅度而剧烈地挥动四肢，仍往黑沉沉的涅瓦河深处落去。下一秒萨博却在很深的河底向上看，一切都异常清晰、亮如白昼，破碎的冰块和哀嚎的人类，腥气随着血液在水中缓慢扩散，冰面破裂的洞口透进来薄薄的夕阳，他看见年幼的自己停止了挣扎，面色苍白，金发还在柔顺地反光，像熟睡一般安静。  
成年的萨博突然往前游去，非常快的速度，他隐约听到了水流被破开时的高亢鸣叫，萨博瞬间意识到这不是自己，「他」伸出手抓住了溺水的男童，指间有着薄薄的透明的蹼，自己年幼的脸倏地放大在眼前，「他」毫不犹豫地吻了下去。

萨博一头冷汗地从硬石板上坐起来，人鱼独特的香气弥漫在狭小的狱室里。如果海里有柑橘，大概就是这种味道。他花了十几秒钟把心跳压平，对着沉默的黑暗轻轻发问：“你在吗？是你救了我？”  
冷硬的寂静摧残着萨博的意志，他懊恼地躺回去，摸到一堆有点硬硬的东西，萨博有些紧张地仔细摩挲，失落地发现大概是个草编的小筐子，装的全是食物，他挨个尝了尝，有海枣、无花果和扁桃仁。他边吃边笑，压低声音说，“我想吃肉的。”

第二天太阳照进来的时候萨博把那个草筐子对着光仔细研究，就是早春常见的黄馨枝条，绿色还浅，很可爱，留着一些小花，把手的地方编了两只小鹿，花朵像王冠一样戴在它们头顶。萨博乐不可支地在干草堆里打滚，哼哼小调。好容易挨到黑夜，他精神奕奕，并不打算睡，但依然被睡梦击中。

和昨晚的梦一样，还是年幼的自己，他上半身靠在伸向涅瓦河的石头阶梯上，腿还在冰水里泡着，浑身又冻又疼。萨博艰难地睁开眼睛，一个和他差不多年纪的小男孩凑了过来，他惊讶地发现对方赤裸着上身，往下看竟然是一条火焰一样红的鱼尾巴，大部分都藏在冰层下。  
「我得抓住他。」萨博记起了这贯穿一生的执念，爆发出惊人的力量扑倒在小人鱼身上，对方吓得死命挣扎，两个人都掉回到水里。萨博不管不顾地抓住他的黑发，但那像水草一样浓密而滑腻，小人鱼一再推开他，萨博毫不考虑溺水的风险，恼怒地张嘴咬了下去。虽然在水里，萨博也知道人鱼在无声地哇哇大哭，他的左边胳膊被自己咬出一个深深的印子，人鱼蓝色的血液渗进水中，很快消失不见。他的肺又开始炸裂一样地疼，萨博惊慌失措地死死抱住人鱼，再次像一个溺水的人应该的那样，失去了意识。

这次醒来时萨博剧烈地喘了一会气，眼泪打湿了整个面孔，他隔了许久才对空气说话：“艾斯，你什么时候回来的？我都记起来了。”  
依旧无人应答，清冽又辛辣的香气却在斗室中挥散不去，萨博平静下来擦干眼泪，摸到新送来的筐子，这次挺大，装了很多肉，有熏鱼烤鸡和香肠，都是热的，还有甜奶渣糕。萨博把甜奶渣糕留下来，说：“你喜欢吃甜的是不是？”  
他熬到天亮也没有等到任何动静，朝阳照进来，这次的筐子是凌霄花编的，不是这个季节的东西，篮壁上编了很多海豚，头的位置像顶着珍珠一样顶着花朵。萨博爱不释手地摸来摸去，甜奶渣糕还留在里面，只好自己吃掉。

他是这样地期待夜晚降临，几乎要像童话里的公主一样放声歌唱。他在肮脏霉臭的地牢里想起无忧无虑的小时候，快活的光亮透过时空散开。有些事是老姆妈讲的，说他死死抱住一个赤裸的小孩，掰不开，家里人只好一起抬了回去。有些事是他自己记得的，比如在圣彼得堡的乡下庄园里，他怎么亲吻人鱼朋友的雀斑和黑发，怎么一次次地要求小人鱼把腿变成尾巴再变成腿，又怎么要来十几种肉，一份一份地给人鱼喂——小人鱼不会说话，用丰富的表情回答，陆地上的肉他都不喜欢，除了拿蜂蜜烤的。  
小人鱼不会说话，但黑葡萄一样的眼睛会，看得出，对这个金色头发的蓝眼睛小孩，他全然地信任和纵容。萨博研究他手上的蹼怎么在变人的时候一点点消失，还有耳朵后的腮怎么化成几条青色的花纹，还研究他黑色的瞳仁怎么随着光线像猫一样变大变小。他喜欢带人鱼朋友去森林里玩，坐在雪橇后面大呼小叫，喝一肚子的雪风，很拙劣地教他用干草编玩具，拿松果和蜗牛壳吓唬他。

人鱼朋友有时候很忧虑地看着萨博，一般是他们一起洗澡或者在壁炉前读书的时候。萨博就挤过去紧紧抱着他，在温暖到燥热的室内，人鱼凉爽的体温是一种救赎。后来萨博发现小人鱼不是哑巴——他唱很好听的歌做摇篮曲，萨博闭上眼睛搂住他，觉得自己像一颗水草在月光下摇摆。从那天起萨博锲而不舍地教人鱼朋友说话，从自己的名字开始，但他学得很慢。萨博又给他取了名字，他那时正为涅瓦河上的悲剧不平，所以叫他「艾斯」，是全胜的意思2⃣️。艾斯很喜欢，很快就会写，但始终说不出来。萨博很挫败，命令人鱼把嘴张开，研究他蠢笨的舌头，小人鱼的嘴唇像被雨打过的花瓣，透明又脆弱。

他们很快就发现，艾斯的整个生命都在失去颜色。萨博花更多的时间陪他泡澡，浑身都起了皱皮，又在夜里偷偷出门，带艾斯去河里游泳。萨博很快重新冻出了高烧，艾斯也在逐日衰弱。除夕的那天早上，萨博醒来在被子里摸到了艾斯的鱼尾巴，他把手拿出来，上面沾了两片鳞片，是枯萎的红色。年幼的萨博啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪，艾斯艰难地爬起来给他擦掉，鼻息打在萨博脸上，对于人鱼来说，大概有岩浆那么热了。两个小孩抱在一起安静地喘息，很久以后萨博说：“我送你回家。” 过了一会他又说：“我就在这里不走，你要回来看我。”他像看仇人一样盯着艾斯，眼中有野火在烧。艾斯把头埋在他肩上不动，想起海底那些燃烧的冰块，像硫磺一样幽蓝的暗火。

这天晚上艾斯已经无法变成人形了，萨博用羊绒毯子裹住他，在大人们唱歌跳舞的时候溜了出去。狗和马都不听他使唤，萨博像农奴扛土豆一样把艾斯驼在肩膀上。他一边走一边哭，热泪在脸上结出一道道的冰，走到后面其实是在雪地上爬。烟花在他们头顶一朵一朵地炸开，映出两个孤单的灵魂，艾斯在烟花的光亮里看到萨博脸上五光十色的泪痕，他没有水分可以哭了，只能用干枯的嘴唇慢慢地亲吻萨博，最后一次唱美丽而喑哑的歌给他听。

午夜时教堂的钟声敲响，萨博把艾斯放进冰窟窿里。白天，人们在这里挖出洞来打渔、取冰，晚上，一个小孩趴在冰面上，和他的人鱼朋友告别。艾斯最后一次亲吻了萨博的脸颊，头也不回地游走了。

那是个不祥的新年。  
尼古拉一世像响尾蛇一样监视着每一位臣工、军官和贵族，有人在皇宫里吞掉铜纽扣，有人用头撞墙。从参政院广场上拖下去的六百多具尸体不知道有没有安眠，还有一些沉睡在涅瓦河的冰层之下，春天到来之前就会和流水一起涌入无情而沉默的芬兰湾。  
肺炎和高烧里折磨得不成人形的萨博拼命地抓向空中，他大哭起来，他的人鱼朋友也要从同一条河游向同一片大海，那些膨胀、发白的人类的尸体成群结队，会怎样吓到他？

2⃣️. 按设定萨博的母语是法、德、俄。法语里有Ace这个词和意思，但是19世纪时的语义应该是不一样的，这里就随便瞎搞吧，不深究了。


	4. 审讯

萨博没有等到第三个梦。  
黄昏时分宪兵来请他出去，萨博无视对方诧异的眼神带了两个草筐子出来。暮霭中百鸟归巢，他终于站回到地面上的时候，萨博感觉头顶的天空从没有那么高过——尽管此时云层低垂、光线暗淡。  
宪兵带着他登上马车，往城里转移。车马辚辚中，萨博歪在窗户边睡了一觉。他一点儿也不担心艾斯找不到他，肯定能找到的，那家伙的鼻子比狗还灵。  
马车停在一栋富丽堂皇的大楼前，萨博走进大厅，看见墙上挂着保罗一世的画像，突然意识到这是新任警察总监的妹妹的居所。那位贵妇人带着一个美丽的女儿孀居，热衷宴会，不少人都来过这儿欢宴歌舞、尽情谈笑，萨博也不例外。  
现在他随宪兵穿过三间不生火、不点灯的大客厅，感到阴森的寒冷，笨重古怪的家具反映在奇巧精致的大镜子中，萨博路过的时候看了一眼镜中的自己，几乎认不出来——他令人惊异地苍白，背后发黑的枝形大烛台像死亡的尖锥一样戳在他脖颈处。

不久他们停在走廊尽头一扇狭小的房门前，宪兵敲了一声，门从里面打开，萨博自己走进去，两位戎装的军官和警察总监挤在榉木桌后面，房间的逼仄让热气更加难以忍耐。萨博道了声抱歉，脱掉外套，坐了下来。  
他不认识两位军官，警察总监青雉却有过几面之缘。青雉温和地介绍了一番，是从圣彼得堡派来的督察和他的秘书。审讯开始前一位衰老的神父从角落里走过来——萨博这才发现房间里还有一个人——用催眠般的语言开导他：“在沙皇任命的官员面前，不讲真话是罪孽*。” 随后引用了大段的圣经，在萨博快要睡着的时候，神父拿出「神圣」的福音书和「正义」的十字架给他来吻，并让他发誓坦率供出全部真相*。

萨博没有吻也没有发誓，其他人也就当无事发生一般进入下一个环节。

一开始的问题天真得惊人，他们问他：“您知道任何秘密团体的存在吗？您有没有参加其中任何一个——文学团体或「其他」团体？它的成员有哪些人？在哪里集会？*”  
萨博简单地以“不”回答。

青雉摊开公文和其他两个人笑：“这案子真奇怪，我一点儿也不明白。”  
“我为这案子坐了三四天的监牢，岂但什么也不明白，简直不知道。” 萨博回答。  
“这样才好呢。”青雉注意地看了萨博一眼，说道，“最好什么也不知道。恕我直言，我这是给您的忠告，您还年轻，血气方刚，您想讲话，这最糟糕。不要忘记，您什么也不知道，这是唯一得救的道路。*”  
萨博惊讶地看看他，他的脸上没一丝恶意。青雉猜到了，笑笑说：“我自己十二年前也是莫斯科大学的学生。*” 他把公文合起来，又笑笑说：“另外也恭喜你，你的论文拿了银奖。”

另外两位军官明显对进度不满，从抽屉里拿出一叠资料，萨博注意到其中一些是谢肉节那天晚上，警察没有搜到的那些文件。他们开门见山地恐吓萨博，说是要揭露他那些“不符合政府精神的思想，那种贯穿着圣西门的危险学说的革命言论。*”

这倒没有什么好怕的了。  
萨博靠在椅背上和他们懒散地周旋，事实上毫无审问的必要，一切观点都已和盘托出，他们无非想知道哪几句话是谁写的。很遗憾，大部分都是萨博自己的笔迹。军官们节外生枝地让他对每句话都作出解释，这一下就拖了六七个小时。萨博用空洞模棱的语言敷衍回答。

在一封信中，秘书找出了这么一句话：“一切宪章都毫无用处，这是主人与奴隶订立的契约；问题不在于改善奴隶的处境，而在于应该没有奴隶。” *  
萨博认为自己必须对这句话作出解释，于是他答道，“我认为我没有责任要替立宪制政府辩护，如果我替它辩护，那才是应该受处分的。” *  
“对立宪制的攻击可以来自两个方面，” 督察用那种神经质的嘶哑嗓音说道，“您不是站在君主制立场上进行抨击，否则您就不会提到「奴隶」了。” *  
“那么在这方面，我是犯了与叶卡捷琳娜二世女皇陛下同样的错误，她也不准把她的臣民称作「奴隶」。” *

督察听到这讽刺性的回答，气得暴跳如雷，对萨博说道：“您大概以为，我们在这里会面是为了进行烦琐的辩论，以为您是在为您的学位论文进行答辩吧？” *  
“那么您要我解释是为了什么呢？” *  
“您装得好像不明白要您说明什么。” *  
“我不明白。” *  
“「他们这些人」全是顽固分子。” 秘书说，耸耸肩膀，看了一眼督察和青雉。*

萨博笑了笑。  
此刻午夜已过。青雉敲了铃，宪兵从外面进来，送来醇厚的奶茶、橄榄、洋葱、蜜糖饼干和炸肉。大家沉默地进食。蜜糖饼干甜得发齁，萨博咬了一口就放下，心想艾斯倒喜欢吃这个，真是了不起。

食物抚慰人心，两位军官不再咄咄逼人。督察用悲天悯人的脸色规劝萨博：“这是没有必要的事。尽管我们不曾见面，先父同令尊却相识多年，也算是世交。您还年轻，前程远大，再沿着这条路走下去，无非是流放或者坐牢，同时也会害死令尊，他看到您穿上灰大衣，会一天也活不成的。*”  
萨博想开口，但督察拦住了他：“我知道您想说什么。请您耐心一些。您有反对政府的思想，这是显而易见的。为了让皇上的仁慈降临到您的身上，我们需要有您真心悔改的证据。您拒不承认一切，回避答复问题，出于虚伪的正义感保护别人，但是这些人我们知道得比您清楚，他们可不像您那么「忠厚」。您帮助他们，他们只会拖住您同归于尽。您向委员会写封信，简简单单，直截了当，说您已经认识到自己有罪，说您是由于年轻无知才受骗的，把那些骗您上当的、走上邪路的不幸的人交代出来......您愿意用这轻微的代价换取您的前途吗？换取令尊的生命吗？*”

萨博在他说到一半的时候冒出了怒火，生硬地拒绝道：“我什么也不知道，关于我的供词，没有一个字需要补充。*”

督察站了起来，用枯涩的嗓音说道：“既然您不愿意，就不能怪我们了！”*  
审问到此全部结束。

话是说得尖狠，这些人却称得上是礼貌客气地将萨博送了出来，家里的马车夫就等在门口。萨博在走廊里和一位头罩着黑布的犯人擦肩而过，对方衣衫单薄，被宪兵反剪的手臂上全是鞭痕。他回望走廊尽头，那间唯一有光亮的狭小房间大有通宵不眠的阵势，荒谬的审讯对于双方都是折磨。

克尔拉从马车上奔下来检查萨博的四肢，泪水涟涟地喊他的名字。萨博半推半搂着她回到车上，出乎意料地，斯特利冷眼坐在角落里，一副憋屈又不耐烦的神色。  
萨博觉得好笑，就说：“我一点事没有。只是吃得不好。”  
克尔拉就惊呼道：“家里送了很多酒和肉的。” 萨博耸耸肩，表示他并不知晓。  
“谁问这个了？判决什么时候出？” 斯特利打断他们。  
“不知道，大概还要审很多人。再找我回去也说不定。” 萨博跟克尔拉眨眼，表姐毫不留情地扯他脸皮：“呸！胡扯。都没事了。”  
姐弟俩安静地交换了一些眼神，斯特利被他们这种排外的默契气得发喘，骂道：“你最好是。莫斯科城里连日大火，最好也和你没关系。”

萨博震惊地看克尔拉，对方不屑地翻了个白眼，回答他：“我全不知道，烧了三四天了。他们早该去抓纵火犯，就知道抠字眼。” 随后又兴奋地扒开窗户，说：“上一次这么大的火，还是拿破仑打进来的时候。” 萨博挤过去看，克尔拉捏着鼻子躲开，嘲笑他：“你不记得的，那时候你还在吃奶！”

大火熏红了小半个天，像夕阳长久不落。其实更明显的是若有若无的烧焦味，仔细闻，能闻出油脂、木材和丝绸。  
斯特利看着他哥哥的脸生气，讥讽道：“你们不要高兴。圣彼得堡迟早要知道。这事绝不能甘休。”  
克尔拉抬手就是一巴掌，斯特利梗着脖子喘了半天粗气，萨博紧紧逼视着他。斯特利冷笑了一声，叫停车夫，跳下车跑了。  
萨博呆了一会，揉克尔拉的手说：“你不该打他。” 女孩滚烫的眼泪砸在他手上，说：“哈库今天下午被抓走了。关在你们学校里。”

这注定是个不眠夜。  
莫斯科大学的校长由教育总监兼任，这位公爵同时还负责出版审查。但他一直是温和的那一派，大学里秘密小组很多，包括萨博他们的那个在内，各有各的地下杂志。顶上的人不管，教授们大多是德国人，更懒得管。  
萨博只来得及回家匆匆洗了个澡，塞些吃的，他还记得把两个草筐子放进书房，和那些乱七八糟的人鱼资料堆在一起。出门的时候是四五点钟，纽芬兰犬在门口呜呜地叫，啃他的皮靴。萨博胡乱地揉狗的脑袋，并不知道这就是他最后一次清醒着离开家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章审讯内容大部分抄自《往事与随想》，以*标注，以后章节同理。


	5. 大火

在黎明蓝紫色的薄雾中，萨博被听差引进校长府邸，他随之走到露台上等待。  
“老爷在洗漱。” 他从听差那里知道，来的正是时候，再晚一个小时，校长就要启程去圣彼得堡了。  
大火越烧越大，半个天空都是红的，而且还在以惊人的速度向周围蔓延。* 萨博一时有些发呆，听差陪他站着，幸灾乐祸地笑，念叨道：“烧得好，右边这幢屋子也要着火了，一定要烧着了。*”

大火含有革命的意味，它嘲笑私有制度，消灭财富的差别。听差本能地懂得这一点。*  
过了半个小时，四分之一的天边已被浓烟笼罩，下面是通红的火海，上面是灰黑的烟雾*。校长也到露台上来看，他就在这儿用早餐，期间给萨博签了手令，可以去学校治安官那里探视哈库。  


“当然是好事。咱们学校里有小牛肉吃。监牢里好闻吗？”   
萨博对着这话苦笑。  
校长拍拍他的肩，叹息道：“大火烧得太猛了。这次去圣彼得堡，我未必就还回来。”   
两人默默无言地倒了葡萄酒喝。又有人来拜访，萨博礼貌地穿了大衣告辞。他太困了，一天多没有正经睡过觉，脚步漂浮地骑马往大学赶。哈库就关在学校教堂的酒窖里，确实算是好事，至少酒是够喝的了。两人把手中的线索都核对一番，确认事情会到此为止——沙皇的狗腿子并没有挖到要紧事，要是这种程度都要重判，莫斯科大学就得停办，全沙俄的贵族至少可以流放四分之一。

“所以他气急败坏。” 哈库这样评价。  
他们都想起这些年尼古拉一世不断提拔特务、宣扬斯拉夫民族精神的种种手段。有一些颇为可笑。但为了遏制住被法国人的小册子勾断魂的贵族们，尼古拉一世愿意假装是斯拉夫人，就好像他奶奶不是统治帝国的德国公主，他也不是读着伏尔泰长大的。

大火却是毫无头绪。  
“咱们得感恩。” 萨博苦笑着说，“人家就算搬来断头台又如何？不好说自己不该死。” 哈库沉默地制止他继续往下讲。萨博望着一排排高大的橡木桶出神，轻轻地说：“生为贵族，真是耻辱。”  
哈库用宽厚的手掌拍他的头，道：“来日方长。” 萨博回以咧开嘴的微笑。

两人把大概的意见统一了一下，萨博再回去想办法和伊万诺夫他们联系。他在离家很远的地方就看到冲天的火光，跑进前看，参政官的宅子已经淹没在火海里，正往隔壁公爵府的马棚里窜。仆人们杂乱地跑来跑去，他母亲站在很远的地方高声发令——听起来跟尖叫没什么区别。  
八匹马被一匹一匹地牵出来，它们都吓得不轻，人们费很大的力气才止住马儿发疯，有些耳朵起了大泡，有些尾巴被烧没了。萨博搂住最小的那一匹，安抚它长长的脖颈，给它喂水喝。  
烧焦的干草和木材味道里混杂着奇怪的香气，萨博一时想不起来，纽芬兰犬本来趴在他脚边呜呜地叫唤，突然从地上站起来，竖起耳朵狂吠。没人知道狗怎么了，它焦躁地扯了两遍萨博的裤子，没有得到回应后，疯了一样冲向即将垮塌的马棚。  
萨博扑了一下没扑住，摔倒在满是黑灰的石板上。顿时他哀叫了一声，爬起来抢了一盆冷水从头泼下来，也冲了进去。仆人们不及反应，眼睁睁地看着他消失在火海中。

草木灰烬呛得他无法呼吸，热浪下萨博怀疑其实自己已经在燃烧了。什么也看不清，他凭感觉往狗叫的方向艰难挣扎。木梁发出奇怪的响动，是快要烧断的征兆。  
在窒息之前，萨博好像又看到了那条火焰一样红的鱼尾，现在在真正的火焰中，他看清了那其实比火还要红得多，是血液，是铁的熔浆。  
“为什么不是在水里呢？” 萨博莫名其妙地想，“我现在游泳可非常厉害了。”

莫斯科的大火把公爵家的长子烧成了人干。  
“就为了一条狗！” 人们说。  
人们又说，“还没死呢，还有气出。”  
“狗也没死。” 又有人补充道。  
“就是狗把他拖出来的！” 还有人有更详细的信息。

这些议论萨博都不知情。公爵被儿子的烧伤吓破了胆，唯恐下一个就是他，当天就收拾行囊，带着全家人出逃，往雅罗斯拉夫尔省的领地去。斯特利坚持不跟军营告假，单独留了下来。萨博伤势太重，神智不清，无法迁徙，被就近转移到莫斯科郊外的农庄里。克尔拉流着眼泪咒骂她的姑姑姑父，却也开始流着眼泪预备葬礼。

“肺里都是燎泡。” 医生是这样说的，“早一秒死早一秒解脱。”

秘密小组的人趁着夜色偷偷来看他，在昏迷的萨博床前叹息哭泣。他的绷带上除了药膏还有烧伤的皮肤分泌出的淡黄色汁液，伊万诺夫讲了个笑话：“不如拿点蜂蜜来裹成木乃伊吧，反正现在也差不多了。”  
没有人笑，纽芬兰犬趴在床前呜呜地叫。它被剃光了毛，真正烫伤的部分不多。克尔拉对它又爱又恨，每次她来，狗就很懂脸色地缩到窗帘后面去躲着。

月亮高高地挂在天上，五月的花儿越开越多，树木都绿回来，夜风也开始变得温柔，有虫子在沙沙地啃着嫩叶，如果你仔细听，也能听到萨博的伤疤在以相似的声音褪去、再长出新肉。他甚至感受不到多少疼痛，除了一些低热，因此得以保持着婴儿般的睡眠。

这是一个奇迹。  
第三天医生是预备来下死亡证明的，但病人好转的情况令人惊异。克尔拉又哭又笑地喊：“他就是这样！摔断腿了过几天就能跑！”  
但很快，她也开始害怕。一周之后萨博身上的痂全都脱落，皮肤上是红红白白的瘢痕，是愈合很久的烧伤的样子。他人也清醒了过来，医生直言不讳地和他讲，存活的希望依然不大，毛孔大面积的毁坏，无法排汗，势必电解质紊乱，而且极易感染。  
萨博不置可否地看着窗外，秃毛狗被赶到外面，蹲在一丛蔷薇花里玩蝴蝶，注意到主人的视线转过头来汪汪了两声。  
克尔拉不管那些，什么神秘力量都好，她现在对萨博的康复充满信心。但奇迹是会吓到人的，人们普遍无法接受太超出常识的东西。于是她给医生付了很厚的封口费，不再请他来。农庄本来就很清静，现在村民又被告知不要打扰主人静养。接着克尔拉谢绝了访客，遣回奴仆，只留下一位驼背的老园丁，萨博小的时候替他免了父亲的鞭子，从此老人对他死心塌地，争着吻萨博的手，偷偷煮薄荷水和野果子喂他。

最后克尔拉自己也得离开——一个奇怪的委员会已经传唤了她三次，大概出于对女性的尊敬和蔑视，始终没有派宪兵来押送。她不放心地抚摸萨博刚刚长出的发茬——这说明被医生断言坏死的毛囊也早已长好——忧愁地问：“你一个人能照顾好自己吗？”  
萨博把刚刚写好的信递给她，并亲吻表姐的手：“你放心，我不是一个人。”  
克尔拉以为他指的是老园丁，无可奈何地上了回城的马车。萨博在她离开前要了很多莫名其妙的东西，最后一个请求则是很多很多的酒，全是白兰地。克尔拉并不很赞同，但萨博说：“我可是俄国人啊。”  
卸酒的时候工人打碎了一瓶，狗狗对着酒香嚎叫。萨博看着窗外微笑，全世界只有他和纽芬兰犬知道，是真的还有一个人——只差把他揪出来了。


	6. 人类会魔法

火灾后的大概十一二天，萨博最后一块没有触感的皮肤恢复了知觉。现在他除了短发以外，和之前并无差异——非要说的话，大概是新长的皮肤过分娇嫩，写几封信就磨出了水泡然后变成茧。

他看上去慢条斯理毫不心急地做自己的事，虽然并无事可做——大火绵延不绝，整个莫斯科城乱成一片。沙皇震怒，因为圣彼得堡也开始有人纵火了。  
不管最初放火的是谁，可以肯定的是，现在有更多的人在跃跃欲试——这就是你让85%的国民做奴隶的代价。

萨博每天晚上都在两升多的大玻璃樽里倒满白兰地，敞开口，所以他梦里的花香总是和酒香混在一起。  
前几日都无人光顾，萨博早上起来，挫败地把琥珀一样的美酒倒给窗前的那丛蔷薇，纽芬兰犬在旁边嗷嗷地叫。不过他并不十分焦急，有好几次他沿着芦苇荡走进铺着白沙的河湾里游泳，过分清澈的水里藏不住太多东西，萨博相信自己看到了美丽的火焰，知道追不上，就懒得努力。一起下水的狗会大惊小怪、不知疲倦地奋力去追，最后垂头丧气地回来，大多数时候它汪汪地跟萨博告状，也有一次它带来一只海月水母，像人类踢球一样用鼻子顶回来的。萨博把水母养在一个大木盆里，第二天就不动了，狗狗守在旁边，哀哀地趴了很久。

满月那天萨博没来由地焦虑。月光太亮，他无论如何也睡不着，索性带着狗又跑去游泳，游累了就仰面随着水流静静地漂，夜风太冷的时候才湿漉漉地回去、湿漉漉地栽倒睡觉。  
他先是听到了狗叫，然后是啪嗒啪嗒的水滴声，很快事情就清楚了——这条嗜酒的人鱼开始咕嘟咕嘟地偷酒喝。萨博拼命想要睁开眼睛，却像被蜜糖黏住一样艰难，他也许在自以为很剧烈地挣脱梦境，但从艾斯的角度，只能看到他快速转动的眼球和微微发抖的金色睫毛。

骄傲的人鱼爬上了人类的床，月光下伸出一只手缓缓地靠近萨博乱七八糟的头发，在快碰到的时候收回了尖利的爪子，变成属于人类的圆润的指腹——他没有必要这么小心，更没有必要这么近，那条黑毛的大笨狗每次都是挥挥手就倒下了。  
但今天有点不一样，艾斯想。他觉得很热又很困，这不太寻常，虽然他的发情期刚刚结束，虽然人类的酒总是有这样那样的副作用。他无力继续干扰人类的脑电波，但舍不得把手从萨博金色的头发上挪开——因为短，它们看起来很扎手，但其实一样柔软。  
多么美丽的金发啊。艾斯迷迷糊糊地想，多么浓郁！有金子的质感和蜂蜜的香甜，不是被寒风刮透了的那种轻浅，也不是羸弱的冬日晒成的那种黯淡。可他却长在这里？他应该到南方去，热情得让人想要流泪和跳舞的南方。

他想得太多了，脑子越来越钝，只记得有一件事要做。所以他集中全部注意力，把萨博的脸摆端，缓慢地、笃定地往萨博的唇上凑去。

人鱼被吓了一跳，他的人类突然睁开了眼睛。因为凑得太近，那双大海一样的眼睛里甚至看得清他发愣的表情。他们震惊地对视了一会，萨博愤怒地吼艾斯的名字，但可怜的人鱼完全无力回应——他太困了，点了两下头，就一头栽倒在萨博肩上。萨博扯他的黑发，和小时候一样浓密而细腻。他久别重逢的人鱼朋友很重地压在他身上，轻轻地打起了呼。  
萨博投降了。他抚摸人鱼的后脑勺，在耳朵后面摸到了那三根熟悉的棱线——另外一些时候它们会变成透明的腮，在艾斯惊讶或者开心的时候像花瓣一样绽开，和狗狗竖起耳朵似的。萨博反复描摹这三条线，眼睛久违地感受到了湿气。

萨博记得做自己的工作，一向如此。  
他把熟睡的人鱼掀开，不太好意思地发现艾斯是赤身裸体的——以人类的形态。但这不妨碍他用四副铁手铐把艾斯好好地铐在床栏杆上——人鱼的力气应该大得很，他不太想冒险。  
做完这些之后他满意地躺回去睡觉，离艾斯远远的——人鱼的体温虽然不及记忆中低，但仍然不太适合春天的夜晚。

可是艾斯觉得很热。他想回到水里，也想拿回他的东西。混乱的梦境指挥着他努力挣脱。萨博放在酒里的东西让他乏力，扯不断几根小小的铁链，但他福至心灵地把腿变回了鱼尾，获得了一小半自由。  
艾斯愤怒又烦躁，他按照原计划野蛮地撬开萨博的嘴，但很快忘记了初衷，只顾着吃这点蜜糖。几乎同时的，艾斯尴尬地意识到自己腹部的腔膜再次打开，勃起的生殖器迫不及待地弹了出来。

我应该放开萨博，回到水里去。艾斯发誓他是这样想的，但是，是该死的萨博「自己」把我锁在这里的。  
他给自己脱了罪：萨博最好承担这一切。

人鱼下定了决心，他把铁链扯得咣当作响，艰难地往萨博身边凑。

说真的，这很难不醒，也很难不生气。萨博把艾斯拍回去，翻身坐起来将他仰面压倒。月光下艾斯的阴茎不知廉耻地跳动了几下，他羞耻得要哭了，从萨博锁喉的手指下嘶哑着怒吼：“放开我！”  
萨博松开一点手，骂他：“你还跑不跑了？！” 骂完又惊讶地问：“你学会说话了！” 随后又想起了什么，愤怒地摇晃艾斯的头：“对哦！你还学会写字了！”  
可怜的人鱼在他一个人的表演里完全插不进话，他痛苦地呻吟着，间或喃喃一句“放开我。”  
萨博伸手抚平艾斯皱起的眉头，不开心地问：“怎么这么烫？” 接近人类的体温对人鱼来说是难以忍受的高烧，萨博本能地害怕。  
艾斯欲哭无泪，他的身体懂得自己寻找出路，在萨博跪坐的臀缝间摩擦。萨博一脸惊讶地转过头去看，那根发红发烫的东西和他点头问好。  
萨博把艾斯扯着半坐起来，生气地捏他的下巴：“就是你猥亵我！” 然而他看见艾斯的雀斑还是忍不住亲了亲。  
艾斯真的哭了出来，人鱼的眼泪掉下来变成一颗颗不成型的珍珠。萨博惊奇地去舔艾斯的眼睛，对方徒劳地挣扎，扯得手铐叮铃作响。他脸涨得通红，出了一层薄薄的汗，求萨博把手铐解开，放他回水里去。被萨博愤怒地一口回绝。

他的人类朋友比小时候高大健壮，也变得更坏、更爱捉弄他。萨博用一只手掐住他的脖子，另一只手握住人鱼的阴茎。  
“和人类的差不多嘛，就是太大了。” 他还这样点评。艾斯放弃了挣扎，萨博手指像火一样烫，让他无法忍受。但他不敢过分反抗，人鱼的尾巴能拍死海豚，他不愿意拿人类朋友实验。  
萨博全不知道这些，他把另一只手也从艾斯咽喉处松开，专心致志地抚慰人鱼坚硬的生殖器。艾斯在他的手掌下小幅度地颤抖，像纽芬兰犬常做的那样低声呜咽。他想捂住眼睛，却连这也做不到。人类专注的眼神让可怜的人鱼情欲高涨，不自觉地把尾巴轻轻地摇来摇去。月光像水一样，艾斯舒服得觉得回到了海底。萨博好像对他说了什么，但艾斯不能理解——他常常不能。

人鱼是海里的王者，他熟悉每一道洋流、每一片海域、每一个鲸鱼种群的歌谣。但他不熟悉人类，搞不懂萨博为什么能像风暴操纵海浪一样操纵着他的心跳。  
这是魔法。人类会魔法。


	7. 人鱼凶猛

萨博不相信人鱼——他像野猫一样爱躲、爱藏、爱逃跑。但艾斯演示给他看——人鱼恢复了力气以后，轻轻一扯，铁铐就像腐朽的麻绳一样断掉了。  
“你绑不住我的。” 艾斯洋洋得意。  
于是萨博把门大大地打开，做了个弯腰请他离开的手势。狗趁机从门外冲进来，跳到床上去舔艾斯的脸。萨博把他们都赶下去，扔了几件旧衣服给艾斯穿，衬衫在胸那里完全扣不起来，崩烂两颗纽扣后大家都放弃了。萨博捏艾斯柔软而富有弹性的胸肌，问：“你怕冷吗？”  
艾斯手足无措地回答：“不怕。”  
“那就不要穿好了呀。” 艾斯听凭萨博把衣服又扒掉了，抗议道：“那我也不想穿裤子。”  
萨博扶住额头说：“那样不太好。”  
“为什么？” 艾斯不理他，三两下把裤子踩在脚下，狗很开心地叼起来，艾斯跪下去陪它玩拔河。

萨博欲言又止了两三次，最终妥协道：“但你不可以变成鱼。” 艾斯震惊地抬起头看他，萨博补充道：“在陆地上不可以。”  
艾斯不太服气，“我这样也可以走！” 他的鱼尾巴腾空甩了出来，像壁画中的波塞冬直立浪尖一样直立在地上，单这条火红的尾巴就快两米了，他得以居高临下地俯视着萨博。狗围着他汪汪打转，扑扇形的美丽的尾鳍。  
“那你走两步看看。” 萨博抱臂，侧身给他让出空间。

艾斯明显短暂地僵硬了一下，随后趴下去大半个身子，像海豹一样蠢笨地用前肢左右挪动，不得不说，速度并不慢。  
萨博把笑憋回去。纽芬兰犬不给艾斯面子，跟在他背后模仿，后腿耷拉在地上，像瘫痪了一样。艾斯气愤地变回去，把狗掀到一边，骂它秃毛狗。  
萨博给委屈呜呜的狗喂了肉干，把它撵出去玩。艾斯乖乖把裤子穿好，跟萨博说：“我也饿了。”

他们缓慢地散步到庄园的那一头——艾斯用人腿走路还有一些别扭。老园丁从村里领来了食物，萨博把艾斯介绍给他：“是过来看我的朋友，以后请多备一份饭。”  
艾斯一边把整罐无花果酱倒进嘴里，一边含混不清地问：“这个还有多的吗？” 老园丁听不懂他的话，自做自的事。萨博接口道：“如果你留下来，每天都能吃不一样的。海里没有水果对不对？陆地上有很多，每一种都可以熬酱，酸甜的，清甜的，蜜糖一样甜的。”  
艾斯犹豫地看着他，萨博继续说：“酒也有很多。你见过葡萄吗？光颜色大小就有几十种，每一种酿的酒都不一样，再加上雨水、阳光，还有装酒的木桶。总之，全不一样，各有各的美味。”  
艾斯顿了一下，道：“这里离海太远了。” 萨博就不再说话，专心致志地吃饭。

饭毕艾斯并没有吃饱，但萨博在前面走得飞快，他也只好跟上去。人鱼走不快，落下一大截，狗在他们两个中间不停来回奔跑，汪汪直叫。

他的人类朋友不高兴，不愿意和他讲话，靠在椅背上翻书，腿搁在书桌上，翘得高高的。艾斯自己款待自己，在房间里乱翻萨博的手稿，倒酒喝，翻出坚果和肉干来吃，他学萨博的样子躺在沙发上，哼哼唧唧。  
萨博看了他一眼，懒得提醒他那些肉干都是纽芬兰犬的。狗很在意，多次扯艾斯的手，他理解为是在求玩，于是一人一狗一前一后地跑出去。仲春的乡下可玩的东西大概不少，他们磨蹭到下午两三点太阳最热的时候才回来，萨博的书扣在脸上，已经睡着了。

狗在院子里欢快地抖毛，艾斯蹑手蹑脚地走进去。新发的椴树枝叶被阳光晒透，绿影斑驳，打在萨博身上。这艾斯很熟悉，水里的光影向来都是这样，一块一块的。陆地上的风也像海里的波浪一样推着它们移动。  
他悄悄地坐到桌子上，萨博穿着亚麻的裤子，赤裸的脚因为新生的皮肤的关系，像窗外那丛蔷薇新长出来的花苞一样细腻柔嫩。大海里没有花朵，艾斯用手轻轻地捏萨博的脚趾，出乎意料地柔软，他把手掌摊开，变出薄薄的透明的蹼，树叶再透过去的影子就变了样，风吹着最小的那一片在萨博的脚背和他的指尖来回飘动，人鱼追着它好奇地摸。

“你不是要回去吗？” 萨博把书挪到胸膛上，午睡让他的嗓子有点哑。  
人鱼吓了一跳，转过头来分辨人类朋友的神色：“你不生气了吗？”  
萨博没有回答，只静静地看着他。人鱼蹲下来，跪在椅子跟前，像小时候一样把头贴在萨博肩上，他用手指描摹人类脖子上静脉的走向，和它们一起停在下颌的位置。他们安静地听了一会鸟鸣，萨博问：“为什么不早点来找我？”  
艾斯小声地抱怨：“我回去过很多次。你不在那儿。后来终于长大了……” 他指了指脑袋，萨博想大概是指一些跟精神力有关的奇怪的东西， “……找了很久才知道你在这里。” 然后人鱼抬起头来，愤懑地直视着萨博的眼睛：“但你把我忘了。我就……” 他又重新趴回去，“我就只想拿回东西就走。”  
萨博没有着急问他想拿回什么，他亲了亲人鱼乌黑的发顶，闷闷地问：“我记起来了，你也不来？你还要走吗？”

艾斯努力了几下，还是决定对前一个问题装死，因为发情期而无法变成人形上岸实在是太丢脸了。他选择性地回答：“我不知道。但我喜欢大海。” 过了一会又补充道：“我很想你。你跟我去海里好不好？”  
萨博也没有回应他，而是笑着问：“海底好玩吗？也看得到月亮吗？你的家在哪儿？你有……父母吗？”  
艾斯赧然道：“我好久没有回去过海底了。能看得到月亮，有时候鲸鱼结队游过去，就会挡住。我当然有父母，但我不知道他们是谁——人鱼很少，都是独来独往，只和伴侣在一起。”  
萨博觉得很惊讶：“那你这些年都在哪儿？你小小的时候又怎么自己长大呢？”  
艾斯就一一讲给他听，听得萨博想为他可怜的人鱼朋友落泪。

小人鱼是在卵泡里出生的，这种野兽小小的就很凶猛，艾斯把自己完整的人鱼爪子变出来给萨博看，尖锐有力的指骨令人信服地能撕裂海豹的头骨。  
“我们不需要父母。” 艾斯吹嘘到。族群的生存技能是人鱼的原始记忆，追踪鱼群、猎杀食物和躲避危险，就好像人类的婴儿生下来就会哭和吃奶一样。萨博好笑地看着艾斯骄傲的神色，暗自腹诽：“这恐怕就是你们数量稀少而人类遍布地球的原因。”  
总之艾斯是一条幸运又凶猛（他着重强调这一点）的人鱼。他出生在很南边的海域里，“浮出水面能看见会喷火的山”，长很多珊瑚礁和像蝴蝶一样色彩鲜艳的游鱼。萨博听他描述怎么追着一群海豚离开了家，怎么碰上新奇的冰冷的水流，逆流而上，扎进了涅瓦河。他猜测艾斯可能出生在很远的太平洋。  
艾斯兴致勃勃，跟萨博讲第一次看到咸水和淡水分界的那道墙——从一面进入另一面，很像从水里爬到空气里来，都是轻重的不同，只是空气稀疏得太极端了；还津津有味地点评冰雪不化的地方一种好吃的贝类——吃起来甜甜的，这在大海里很难得。

他越说越高兴，萨博不得不打断他，问起分别之后的事。  
“我不想离你太远。” 艾斯说。他游去了离得最近的温暖海域，痊愈之后就原路返回，但再也不曾在他们溜过冰的那段河道上看见过萨博。他冒险变成人形上岸，那个农庄里的人类还是那些，但没有一个有萨博一样发光的金发。小人鱼在地中海附近住下来，这里的食物很不错，岸边的人有很多跟萨博说同样的话。他去偷过酒喝，用人类抓不到的鱼和他们换柠檬蛋糕吃，有几次差点被逮住卖掉——可能艾斯忘记藏好尾巴或者腮，也可能对方就是看上了他健壮的裸体。  
终于等到成年，发育完毕的艾斯逐步掌握了撬开人类脑子的技能——他神话里的先祖差不多也是这样玩弄那些最伟大的英雄。他回到萨博给他念过童话的那间屋子，从老仆人的记忆里翻出了萨博的去向。


	8. 危险

“但你还没有说，为什么不回去海底呢？” 萨博揉着他的黑发问。  
艾斯紧张地盯着他的眼睛：“你拿走了我的珠子。我回不去了。”  
萨博已经猜到了，但他故意说：“什么时候，我怎么不知道？” 艾斯像要证明什么一样，凑过去深深地吻他。萨博强迫自己放松，他不肯闭上眼睛，很近地看人鱼的皮肤，那像海豚一样光滑和细腻。他们都感觉到了，有一个凉凉的东西在萨博的肋骨后面跳动，和心脏叠在一起。萨博晕乎乎的，总之下一秒那颗圆圆的东西在他们的唇齿间交缠，艾斯退回去，伸出舌尖给他看「珠子」，它也是红色的，散发着萨博见过的最柔和温暖的光。萨博猛得扑过去，艾斯被他撞到书桌上，第二个吻是真正意义上的那种，艾斯抓紧了桌角，他耳朵后面的腮极速绽开，快乐地抖动着。

“你喜欢对不对？” 萨博停下来问他，用手指摸艾斯透明的腮，它们像猫的耳朵一样缩了回去。  
艾斯红着脸亲回去，他其实只浅浅地吻了吻嘴唇，然后撬开萨博的齿关，将珠子还给了他。  
“你不要吗？” 萨博有一点莫名其妙。艾斯抱着他跪坐在地上：“你还生病。它好。” 他抚摸着萨博卷卷的金发：“对不起。” 

萨博不在意他的人鱼朋友在为什么道歉——他反正打算全都原谅就是了。他还有很多别的话要问——痴迷了那么久的人鱼，艾斯能解开他年少时纠结的每一个谜团。但实在没有必要着急。萨博猜想，我还有很多的时间。  
他像春水一样柔澈的情愫很快被艾斯打破，对方的肚子咕咕叫着，羞涩地问他要吃的，并表示：“河里的鱼太小，也不好吃。”  
萨博克制地捧住艾斯的头，轻声问：“你怎么知道的？”  
“我吃过呀。还分给大笨狗吃了。” 艾斯毫无觉察地坦白，狗在院子里睡觉，没有进来为他作证。  
“是生的吗？” 萨博又问。  
艾斯像看怪物一样看他：“当然啦。我又不会用火。”  
萨博崩溃地摇晃艾斯的头，人鱼晕乎乎地问他：“你怎么啦？” 萨博看着他漂亮的面庞和单纯的眼神，凶神恶煞地威胁：“不许再吃生的东西了！否则我把你的鳞片拔下来！”  
艾斯不明所以地点头，他也觉得人类烹饪过的肉好吃一些，但他同时充满疑惑：“那水果呢？很甜的那种。也不可以吗？”

让人鱼熟悉人类的生活很繁琐，不过这是一个相互教育的过程。  
晚餐前艾斯认识了两种蝴蝶、一种天牛和七八种不同的植物，晚饭时他又复习了鸡和鹅还有牛羊之间的区别。萨博学到的东西则不太实用——他懂得的是人鱼的发情期那一套东西。

满月的第二天月光依然很亮，艾斯尴尬地和萨博解释，他也不知道为什么，既然他都可以变成人形，理论上发情期已经结束了。但燥热的体温和勃起的器官并不支持他的结论，艾斯想猜测是因为酒，但他今天实际上还没有喝过呢。  
萨博撑着下巴思索了一番，把艾斯抵在墙上亲吻，艾斯告诉他这只是让事情更糟糕了。但萨博不觉得，他望向这只更喜欢大海的人鱼，像十三岁时盯住冰山一样无限贪婪，被埋葬的记忆和年少时长久的执着一起爆炸开来，它们全部的终点都在一条该死的、不会用火的人鱼身上。

萨博对命运缴械投降，并要求他的人鱼朋友一起。  
艾斯迷迷糊糊地被他压倒在床上，萨博骑在他身上脱掉了衣服，月光给他的金发罩上一层柔和的光晕。随后这个胆大包天的人类俯下身来，和他接吻，并且揉弄人鱼浅色的乳头。人鱼很惊奇——他只被不幸被电鳗电到过一次，不知道其实人类也会这一招。  
这倒很舒服，艾斯抚摸着萨博的背脊，人类高于他的温度让他回想起出生时那片过分温暖的海水。萨博坐起来，双手都伸下去，把他们两个的阴茎握到一起摩擦，这和昨晚不一样——视觉上的效果让人鱼头皮发麻。他猜想人类被他翻开脑子的时候可能是类似的感觉，但愿第二天他不会也头疼才好。  
萨博赤裸的身体泛起艾斯曾经熟悉的珊瑚颜色，他的眼神艾斯却从未见过，那让人鱼想哭、想射精也想唱歌。萨博缩回到哭泣的人鱼怀里，对方紧紧地搂住他，胡乱地反复接吻。他们周围开始浮起一些失重的水滴，萨博惊奇地伸出手指，水滴爬到他手上滚动。  
艾斯搜寻着人类的词汇，然后他说：“我很高兴。” 萨博很开心地笑，人鱼把他压在身下，重新勃起的阴茎抵住萨博的大腿。人类抚摸着艾斯的黑发，抬起头亲了亲他耳后可爱的花朵般的腮。艾斯紧紧盯住那双蓝色的眼睛，把人类形状的手指伸进穴口，并且分泌出大量粘液。萨博鼓励地吻他的脸颊，用诚实的呻吟给予反馈。

这个过程比萨博想象的久。人鱼一点儿也不心急，尽管他的阴茎就那么硬硬地杵在那里。萨博并没有真的想过能从同性性行为里获得额外的快感，他只是单纯地纵容艾斯。对方却用几根手指就操到他哭到喘不上气，已经射过一次的阴茎一跳一跳地喷出精液——萨博手指发软地把这些东西在艾斯腹肌上抹开，艾斯包住他的手一起，最后摸到下身，再一起握住他还硬着的阳具。  
艾斯俯下身来亲亲萨博发红的鼻尖，用膝盖抵开他的大腿，两个人一起扶住那个大家伙，往里面进。他们一会儿看对方的眼睛，一会儿看向下身，时不时亲吻来暂停一下。水滴在四周越聚越多，变成不规则形状的水团，违反重力地悬浮着。终于进到底的时候艾斯松了一口气，水团和他一起砸下来，把床搞得像罹难过后的船只。萨博颤抖着手去抚摸他的肩背——好像有一些坚硬的鱼鳍时隐时现。艾斯揉着他的臀部把萨博抱起来，萨博在他手肘的地方切实摸到了被薄膜包裹的钢针一样的鳍，那东西扎破了他的手，萨博好奇地对着月光看自己的手指——一个很小的针眼似的伤口，血珠正一滴滴冒出来。  
艾斯对人类的分神不满，他抽动着下身往窗边走，萨博发出惊叫，求饶地搂住他的脖颈，并吮吸人鱼的耳垂，曾让他苦苦寻觅的香气现在令人窒息地包裹着他。  
人鱼把他放在窗台上，夜风迅速带走皮肤的温度，但艾斯的身体也很凉。这折磨着萨博，他把右手缩回去舔掉血迹，左手辛苦地保持着平衡。人鱼温柔地亲了他的脖子一会，逐渐加快了抽插的速度，萨博大声呜咽，睡在不远处的纽芬兰犬警觉地站起来嗷呜了两声。他不得不咬住手指，用眼神恳求艾斯轻一点。这于事无补。艾斯开心得颤抖，人类的体内又烫又紧，肠肉吸得他必须用更大的力气拔出来再插回去。  
年轻的人鱼毫无技巧，他横冲直撞的蛮力带来无法预料的快乐，这让萨博害怕。他安抚地环住艾斯的肩膀，他们上身现在粘腻地贴在一起，萨博的阴茎在艾斯的腹肌上反复摩擦，让他舒服得直哼哼。艾斯吻住他的唇，毫不留情地猛力撞击。他们双方的呜咽都被堵住。重新生起的水团罩住两人搂在一起的头和肩，萨博快要无法呼吸，他惊慌失措地去推艾斯，但快感和人鱼健壮的体格都使得这很艰难。挣扎中萨博听见人鱼在他脑海深处说话：“放松。让水来掌控。” 他来不及领会这些指点，某一个瞬间他在艾斯的眼睛里看到了情潮满面的自己，艾斯汹涌澎湃的愉悦和他自己的叠在一起冲垮了人类的脑容量。他料想艾斯也如此，人鱼控制不住地变出了鱼尾，两个人失去平衡往下摔倒，几乎是尖叫着射了出来。那些差点让萨博溺毙的水砸下来，浇得他们浑身透湿。  
狗这次是真的醒了，冲到门外用爪子扒拉。可怜没有人有空理它。萨博骑在一条真正的人鱼身上，对方尚未软掉的性器官还在他体内搏动，锋利的鱼鳞刮得他大腿上都是细小的伤口。艾斯满足地喘息着，用尾鳍最柔软的地方轻轻卷萨博的头发。萨博俯下身亲他，细小的水滴又浮现在空中。  
“和你做爱有生命危险呢。” 萨博说，两个人小心地看着水滴，又吻了好几次。3⃣️

3⃣️ 人鱼做爱会水失控的梗还是来自《华莱士人鱼》。最后这句话也是。


	9. 初夏

初夏是最美好的季节，连人鱼也认同。这时候的水温最为柔和，风也最轻，吹过Sabo长到耳后的金发，像海葵的触手一样可爱，经常把Ace看得愣住，去摸、去吻。

波克罗夫村被森林包围，人烟稀少，仅有的几位村民也逐渐习惯了主人的新朋友——一个不大爱穿衣服，爱跑爱笑，又有点害羞的小伙子。狗和他关系很好，事实上动物都挺爱他。Sabo带他去学骑马，小马被养得很好，争气又肥壮，热情地舔Ace的手心。第一次被舔的时候Ace怕得闭上眼睛，但Sabo不让他躲，紧紧箍住人鱼僵硬的身躯。  
很快他们就可以骑着马儿在山丘里玩。Ace不爱走路，因此很高兴能骑行代替，并跃跃欲试，想回到海里，拿灰鲭鲨当马骑。  
“你们人类真的很聪明。” Ace评价。

聪明的人类爱捉弄他。  
在只有他们两个的地方，Ace偷偷把鱼尾变出来，侧坐在马鞍上，Sabo恭维他好像一位公主。人鱼不太懂「公主」和「王子」的区别，有点羞涩地认真接受了——他的确是大海的王者没错。  
Sabo反而不好意思起来。他们在森林边缘停下来野餐、休息，Sabo把橡树叶子挨个攒在一起，变出一个绿色的王冠，虔诚而珍重地给他的人鱼朋友加冕。

“你是我一个人的王。” Sabo说。  
Ace很欢喜，把Sabo扯下来和他接吻。橡树青色的条状花序簌簌落下来，砸在他们肩头，和心花怒放的声音一样清脆可人。

一个人理应在初夏时分谈一场恋爱。呃，人鱼也是。  
最开始你会分不清燥热的体温、汗津津的手和脸颊、加速的心跳和呼吸单纯是因为气温上升还是别的什么——直到初夏的风凉爽地吹过来，任何人看见对方被风拂乱的发丝后面放大的瞳孔，都可以明确无误地宣告全世界，不错，我恋爱了。

人鱼学会了用三种话说「我爱你」，这不太够。他的人类躺在草地上，仰望着他，用人鱼不会的那一种语言念情诗：「我曾经默默无语、毫无指望地爱过你」。Ace只能抓住一个熟悉的词，不过这不妨碍他羞红了脸，俯下身去亲Sabo的唇和鼻尖。刚接过吻之后的双唇颜色，像雨后的樱桃一样清新诱人，没人舍得不再多来一点。新摘的蘑菇经常这样被打翻、弄坏，不得不搁浅烤鱼计划——最为此生气的是纽芬兰犬，蘑菇是Ace采回来的没错，但没有狗狗的指引，他才不知道哪些是能吃的白菇、白桦蕈和牛肝菌呢！

他们爱去树木不太浓密的森林边缘骑马，在清晨还有薄雾的时候。Ace有一些怕鸟儿——它们会飞，还不讲道理地排泄。他第一次惊走一只长尾林鸮的时候回来惊恐地跟Sabo模仿：“有一只呜呜。脑袋可以这样。” 人鱼用「呜呜」形容一切他叫不出名字的鸟类——也就是森林里几乎一切鸟类。Sabo微笑地看他努力把脖子扭到背后，心像刚熬好的橘子酱一样，又甜又软，还咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡。

森林是有香味的，而且每个时辰都不一样，也不纯粹是花香，是饱和着植物蒸汽的草木气息。有时候他们也在凉飕飕的晨雾里做爱，北国的森林就会像传说中的亚马逊丛林一样，时不时落下滂沱大雨。Sabo的衬衫经常被青苔、松脂和不知名的野花野果染得千奇百怪，再洗不出来，像洪堡描述过的那些深红皮肤或者青铜色皮肤的野蛮人穿得一样鲜艳，只是人家用鸟兽的毛羽、新鲜的植物和珍贵的矿石。  
——他这样和Ace抱怨。人鱼认真地听，并会错了意。

初夏的好，还在于它有很多有月亮的夜晚。人鱼喜欢月亮，他们从远古时候就开始对它歌唱。Ace也是这样。人鱼的歌本来是没有词的，但Ace染上了坏习惯，时不时地冒一两个字，譬如飞鸟哦、酒、爱、松果和春季。快要睡着的Sabo常被他这样逗得发笑。好在更多的时候它们只是无言的小调，讲一万亩不同的海洋和其中的故事——俪虾困在被束缚的爱里白头到老，成年的丝鲹怀念小时候美丽的鳍，红色珊瑚丛和蓝色珊瑚丛数百年的爱恨情仇。

你如果有幸听过人鱼歌唱就会知道，人类的语言是生物里较为贫乏的一种，依靠具体的字词诠释世界，所以听不懂自然的声音——树对西洛克风和北寒风的态度就不一样，当然桉树和构树互不赞同；海龟破壳时看到的是月亮还是太阳对它的一生影响重大；此外还有礁石和海浪的较量，一颗棕榈对水的渴望。  
人鱼的歌声忠实地记录着一切，Ace默默地跟他的人类告白：我像一颗渴水的植物那样，渴求你的爱。

Sabo好奇过他的人鱼晚上都爱去哪儿玩，Ace抵住他的额头说自己怀念大海，人类就只好闭嘴了。他的伤已经好到不能再好，新长的皮肤或许比原先的更好用——他没法控制变量，对比火灾前后的哪一个自己会为人鱼的亲吻而颤抖得更厉害。  
他们不想分开，苦果子被狠狠嚼碎咽下肚子，绝口不提，除了接吻时舌尖的一点点苦味外，别无痕迹。

所以Sabo默许Ace在夜间消失，理论上那都在他做梦的时刻，但如果你爱一个人或者人鱼，就总会晓得的。他知道人鱼成年后游泳非常快，但一个短短的夜晚够他去找最近的海吗？如果他们住在圣彼得堡，还有可能。可那是一座多么令人窒息的城市啊。Sabo一辈子也不想回去了。  
Sabo在睡梦里苦苦搜寻，挑选那些山和海相逢的地方，好让他和他的人鱼再不分离。

两周之后的某一天，Ace邀请他的人类到森林深一点地方的一处木头房子里去——他竟然自己造了一座房子，用的是很好的大圆木，内外都没经过任何粉刷，只有塞在缝里的麻屑和青苔点缀在各处。墙壁发出一股松香味，松脂像熔化的琥珀从表面渗出*。他在空荡荡的屋子中央铺满了粉白色的蔷薇花瓣，把一件土著人的草裙一样的东西，献给Sabo。

那确实是一件草裙——除了它是由黄金做的以外。它甚至还有三层来模仿茅草的层次。Sabo即使在冬宫觐见时也未曾见过的明亮蓝宝石嵌在上面，排出简洁而美丽的图案，珍珠柔和地点缀其中，有一颗最大的在腰带最中间的位置。  
Sabo茫然地接过去摸。Ace忐忑地看他：“一定要有植物吗？它们都活不了太久，枯了就不好看了。”  
“不是……” Sabo确认这些都是真的，他有点不真实地问：“这些都是你的？”  
“对啊。” Ace接过去在他身上比划，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“没有，但是……” Sabo反应过来了：“为什么给我这个？”

Ace惊讶地看着他：“你想要的呀。我把最好看的都挑出来了。” Sabo和他对视良久，哭笑不得地想起某一天玩笑般的对话，他捏着自己的额头和脸颊：“我不是这个意思。”  
人鱼用人类无法抵抗的那种受伤的眼神看他，Sabo只好走近点去亲吻人鱼的雀斑，并不断地安慰和夸奖。  
效果不大，Ace搞清楚那只是个玩笑之后很真心地沮丧，并且控诉说：“你们人类总是口不对心。还不如呜呜！” 用花朵装点巢穴并用闪亮的东西求婚就是他和呜呜们学的，要知道呜呜们只有纽扣、镜子碎片和被水磨得光一点的石子，他可是把积攒了一辈子的沉船黄金和宝石都拿出来了。

如前所说，人类的语言较为贫乏，有很多珍贵的爱意都无法阅读。  
Sabo搞不明白他的人鱼了，他只能尽量表达自己对这件既浮夸又原始的，呃，短裙，的喜爱——脱得光光的只穿着它。Ace努力坚持生气，Sabo走过去吻他，抚摸人鱼也指引人鱼抚摸自己。很快Ace投降般地揽住了人类的腰，他的手伸进自己辛苦编织的草裙里，惩罚一样地捏Sabo的屁股。人类把他按在松木墙壁上亲，用比他还急切的吻压得他们一起滑到地上。  
Ace对此非常不满，他爬起来，把Sabo狠狠压进满地的花瓣里，碎裂的汁液很浅地染红了人类的皮肤，人鱼低下头去舔——是苦的。这让他愈发愤怒，不假思索地用一样愤怒的阴茎去戳Sabo的身体。Sabo自己给自己扩张，鼓励地亲吻人鱼的耳朵，直到他耳朵后面透明的腮又全部绽开，欢乐地抖动着——这和Ace满是怒火的眼神格格不入。  
也许Sabo有一丝笑意没有藏住，人鱼明显是恼羞成怒地狠狠操他。这有一点疼又有一点爽，Sabo诚实地叫给人鱼听。Ace又用手指去操他的嘴，Sabo恋恋不舍地吮吸人鱼的手指，气得Ace又抽出来不给他。  
人鱼刻意想要折磨Sabo——但没有用，他用什么操法Sabo都会欢快地呻吟，并在有些时候露出新奇的表情。Ace认输了，他不管不顾地按自己的性子来，Sabo开心得喊他宝贝，并且很快开心到哭了起来。他流着眼泪过来亲Ace的额头，抽噎着说：“宝贝，我好爱你。”  
Ace在那双蓝眼睛里忘了自己在生什么气，很多很大的海浪在他身体里奔涌，除了Sabo的身体再没有别的出口。所以他甩出了鱼尾巴，更快更重地操这个愚蠢的、什么也不懂得的人类，性把他们连在一起，但只有爱才能让命运交缠。

许久之后他们抱在一起喘息和接吻，淅淅沥沥的小雨从松木屋顶里落下。Sabo在雨水里抱怨道：“我也说过不要再下雨了，你为什么不听呢？”   
Ace懒得理他，不怎么努力地去脱那件颇为沉重的「草裙」，讲：“不喜欢就还给我。”  
“我不喜欢它。” Sabo毫不留情地打击人鱼，但他伸手按住了Ace的手臂：“可我喜欢你啊。”


End file.
